Lista uczestników
A''' Activ - Visez Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrianne - As one Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On AGONY - Elena Iliadi Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alesha Dixon -''' The Boy does nothing Alex Clare - Too Close Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan feat. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant'' Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amel Bent - Je reste Amy MacDonald ''- Slow it Down'' Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Anggun ''- Saviour'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza (Shahini) - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Atiye - Budur Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Ayumi Hamasaki - ''Marionette Avril Lavigne ''- Alice '' AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' Aysel - Fallin Aysel & Arash - Always B''' Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Beyonce - ''Why don't you love me '' Birgit Õigemeel - ''365 days Birgit Õigemeel Violina ''- You're Not Alone'' Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Bjork - Moon Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' BOY - Little Numbers Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody '''C Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Summer of Love Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Carola - Invincible Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celine Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Chisu - Sama nainen Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Culture Beat - Mr.Vain D''' Dan Balan - Freedom Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Denis Lyubimov - Lyubvy bolshe net Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' DESISLAVA - Never end Diandra - Outta My Head Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Ditte Marie - Overflow DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Smash ft. Vintazh ''- Moskva'' D'NASH ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe '''E Edita (Abdieski) - Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eisblume - Iceflowers Eivør - Undo Your Mind Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Elena - Midnight Sun '' Elena Risteska - ''Romeo i Julija Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie Goulding - ''Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Ayrildiq Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Emilia ''- Teardrop '' Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - To Be Free '' Emmanuel Moire - ''Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emma - Cercavo Amore Emmy - Ayo Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' Euroband - This Is My Life Eva And The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Evanescence - My Immortal Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever '' Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna - Monster High F''' Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Out Of It Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - Ordinary Day Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' '''G Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır H''' Hadise ''- Superman'' Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' HIEN - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love '''I I Blame Coco - In spirit golden Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Prawo Iiris ''- Melyse'' Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilanit - Ey sham InCulto - Eastern European Funk INDICA - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indochine - Alice & June Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irma - I know Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Iza Lach - Nic Więcej J''' Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jamal ''- DEFTO'' James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jens Marni - Misery Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenny Berggren '''- ''Let Your Heart Be Mine'' Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessie J - Domino Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli Jónsi - Gathering Storie Julia Marcell - Matrioszka '' '''K' Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomoira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kara - Jumping Karpie Diem - Snovit Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerine - Treat Me Like A LADY Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katie Melua - A Happy Place Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Kato Callebaut - Break Out Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kesh You - Persona Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' L''' Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic Laka - Macko Laleh ''- Elephant'' Lana Jurcevic - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' Lasgo - Something Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Lena - Touch A New Day Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis - Run Leona Lewis - Happy Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lola ''- Más lettél '' Loona - El Tiburón Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen - Sober '' Love Generation - ''Dance Alone Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lys Assia - Giorgio '''Ł M''' Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Madcon ''- Glow'' Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Magdalena Tul - Jestem Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' Malu - Blanco Y negro Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manizha - ''Waiting Mans Zelmerlöw - Forever Mans Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' Marija Sestic ''- Tajna'' Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina and the Diamonds - Shampain Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' Matt Cardle - Amazing Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Medina ''- For altid'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Meg Myers - Monster Melanie Fiona - Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Meldir Quelbekova - Sen MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michel Telo - Humilde Residência Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Mira Craig - Aces High Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Mista ''- Emotions'' Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness '' Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie Morena ''- Vodka'' Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Muse - ''Survival Musiqq - No 10-10 Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' '''N Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nelly Ciobanu - ''Hora din Moldova Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Badric - Dat ce nam Bog Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' O''' Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' '''P Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Poluzjanci - Prosta piosenka PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto R''' Randi - Anybody Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Revolver - Wind Song Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There ?'' Ruslana - Euphoria '''S Sabrina - Dança Comigo Sanna Nielsen - Im in Love Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know '' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Soulless SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Ruwas - This Is Our Night Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' - DSQ Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Selah Sue -''This World'' Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senit ''- Through the Rain'' September - Party In My Head Serebro - Mama Ljuba Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Severina - ''Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Štikla Severina - Zanemari Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shaya - In Your Eyes Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek '' SHY'M ''- En Apesanteur Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' SHY'M - Je Sais Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirusho - I Like It SILJA ''- Sokrataesk '' Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi '' Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti'' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard'' SOWSOW feat LIYAH - En la luna'' Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder Svetlana Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Svetlana Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Swedish House Mafia - One '''T TAL - On avance Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Cranberries ''- Zombie'' The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Wante - Chasing the sun Thorunn Antonia - Too Late TIKTAK - Heilutaan Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Tina Karol ''- Show me your love'' Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover '' Tokio Hotel - ''Durch den Monsun Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tristania - Year of the Rat U''' Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad '''V Valeriya - Backto love Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Velile - ''Injabulo Velvet - Chemistry Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Verona ''- Hey Boy'' ViaGra ''- Pacelui'' Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' W''' Wanessa ''- High'' will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Within Temptation - Angels '''X Xandria - Ravenheart '' '''Y' Yarabi - Komoyo Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Youngblood - Youngblood Z''' Ziyoda - Kun Tong Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' '''1-10, inne 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • SPECJALNA • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • SPECJALNA • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 Inne: Preselekcje • Lista uczestników • Klasyfikacja Generalna • WORLD SONG CONTEST EXTRA